Infected (Reboot)
Infected is the 15th episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot An advanced looking facility is seen in broad daylight. Inside, several scientists can been seen walking through the halls. One of the scientists walks before the others, almost in a hurry. He has brown hair and glasses, as well as a brown sweater underneath his lab coat. Scientist: Dr. Gallomore, what's the meaning of this? We have patients to attend to. Dr. Gallomore: Of course, of course- just, this is very important, gentlemen. Scientist 2: You promised us a scientific breakthrough. Something that could change the world of medical treatments for decades to come. Scientist: I wouldn't get your hopes up, Dr. Coleman. Dr. Gallomore is known to be quite.. ambitious. Dr. Gallomore: Ah, I sense your doubt, Dr. Horan, but I assure you a breakthrough is just what I have to offer. They reach the end of the hall where Dr. Gallomore presses his ID against a scanner to unlock the door before them. All three scientists then enter the room which appears to be a lab of some sort. At its center, is a gyroscope-like device spinning around a contained platform. Dr. Coleman: Wh-What are we looking at exactly? Dr. Gallomore: Progress, Dr. Coleman. I realized that combating diseases was more difficult than we lead others to believe. No, cures were never going to be a long-term method, creating a solution that can remove traces of the disease from a person was far to complicated. What I designed is the next step in medical evolution. Behold. Gallomore goes over to a computer and types at the keyboard. On a screen, hanging from the ceiling, a chart of some kind of pathogen. Dr. Horan steps closer to get a better look at the screen's readings. Dr. Horan: My word... This is unlike anything I've ever seen. A pathogen like this- it could lead to end of humanity as we know it. Dr. Coleman: Is this what your scientific breakthrough is, Dr. Gallomore? A possible cure to a hypothetical disease like this? Dr. Gallomore: No, Coleman. This- this is the cure. Horan and Coleman look to Gallomore with blank looks. Dr. Gallomore: This is how we save lives, gentlmen, by creating the ultimate disease, once we can control it and administer it, of course. We can evolve ourselves to not become immune to it but to utilize it. It would forever become apart of us and we would no longer feel sickness or poor health again. Dr. Horan: Gallomore, you've gone mad. You need to shut this operation down- at once. Dr. Gallomore: This could save lives! Dr. Horan: No, Gallomore. This could destroy them. We're supposed to be helping me, making them feel better, curing them. Not creating hybrid diseases. Look at those components! They're completely out of this world. Dr. Gallomore: Maybe they are... Dr. Horan: Alright, that's enough. I'm shutting this down myself. Horan reaches for the controls to the gyroscope-device but Gallomore gets in his way. Dr. Gallomore: No! You don't understand! This can save people! We could save everyone! Dr. Horan: Get out of my way! Gallomore grabs Horan but Coleman rushes over, trying to get him off of Horan. Gallomore instead pushes Coleman back into the machine, which starts to malfunction. Horan attempts to shut the machine down but the console sparks up instead. Dr. Horan: You fool! You overloaded the system! The two look over at the machine which explodes in a blinding light, with Coleman caught in the explosion. Once the light fades away, they lower their arms from their eyes as a shadow overcomes them. They look forwards in disbelief and fear as a mutated-like growling is heard. Theme Song In the city, Brandon can be seen walking down the sidewalk. He comes across a movie theater and checks the posters lined up on the wall. One being a poster of racing cars. Brandon: Speedway Day? Nah. Another poster showing a Mexican Wrestler. Brandon: Chip the Wrestler? Nah. The next poster over shows two people dancing together. Brandon: Community Service Dancing? Nah. Brandon continues walking until he comes across two more posters. He then looks more excited. Brandon: Yes! Just the ones I was looking for. He had come across two posters; one being a spy leaving a casino and the other being of a flying superhero. Brandon: Spy Guy 21 and The Return of Powerful Man. I can't believe they released both of these movies at the same time. It's a shame Coco couldn't make it but I guess that just means more popcorn for me. Now... which movie should I watch? Brandon thinks for a moment before a shriek is heard, catching his attention. Behind him, a woman is being attacked by a sluggish-looking man, reaching out to grab her. In fact, there are several people just like him, trying to grab people all around them. Brandon: It's like a scene out of a horror film! Guess the movie's gonna have to wait. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and turns the dial. He selects the Ro-Warasaur silhouette and smacks down the face plate. He undergoes a transformation sequence. Brandon's arm starts to grow and soon the changes spread toward his back; growing a big shell and a tail. His skin then turns green and the face plate symbol then appears on his chest as his body grows at dinosaur-like size. Within a flash, Brandon transforms into Ro-Warasaur. Ro-Warasaur: Aw yeah! Time to block bust some heads. Ro-Warasaur runs ahead slightly then fires some cannonballs at the zombie-like people surrounding the woman, knocking them back. However, they seem to just rise up soon after. One of them, grabbing the woman by the ankle. Woman: AH! Ro-Warasaur: NO! The woman's leg then start decaying which spreads to her upper body. Soon, she begins to look like her assailants until she actually becomes one of them. She, among the others, then start to approach Ro-Warasaur, looking to grab him as well. Ro-Warasaur: Okay, don't touch them. Noted. Ro-Warasaur looks around, seeing more zombie-like individuals starting to surround him. Ro-Warasaur: Aw man! Ro-Warasaur looks around again, seeing them surround him more. He then raises his arms and slams his fists against the street, sending out a wave of force which knocks them all to the ground. Ro-Warasaur: That should be enough to get out of here. I hope! Ro-Warasaur then runs off and leaps over a row of infected people, onto a different street. A car, driving in a zig zag pattern winds up crashing into Ro-Warasaur's leg, barely affecting him. The door then swings open and the driver looks up, all hystherical. He winds up bumping into more infected people behind him, which turn him into one of them as well. Ro-Warasaur: This is insane! Are all these people infected with something? I have to get back to the lab and figure this out before there's no one left to save. Ro-Warasaur turns off to run. Later, in Brandon's Lab, Brandon can be seen viewing reports of what's happening in the city on Computer. Most of the reports talk about infected citizens and the infection is spreading continuously. Brandon then scratches his head in worry or possibly deep thought. Brandon: Computer, how far has the infection spread? Computer: According to the reports, satellite images and my calculations, I estimate that the infection is still within the city limits but it is almost certain that the infection will spread beyond that within a matter of time. Brandon: (sigh) Okay... Is there a way that we can combat the infection? Computer: Unsure. I would need a sample of the infection to process but, even then, we do not posses the proper equipment to synthesize a antidote. Brandon: Really? Well, I guess I mostly make machines and stuff instead of chemical things. Dang, we really need some of that machinery otherwise I'll never be able to beat down whatever this infection is. Computer: If you're looking for machinery, there is one location within this area that contains the proper equipment to creature an antidote. Brandon looks at the screen which now shows the facility from earlier. Brandon, reading the screen: Med-Corp? Computer: I've scanned their files and, while some are encrypted beyond my decryption software, I was able to analyze them enough to know that Med-Corp possesses the equipment needed to process a possible antidote for the infection. Brandon: Alright, so I basically need to break into a facility and get a sample from an infected person in order to make an antidote to cure the whole town. Computer: Essentially, yes. Although, I suppose you could try asking them for entry. Brandon: Yeah, I'll think about that, Computer. (sigh) Well, better get to it. Brandon gets up from his seat and heads towards the exit. Computer: And Brandon- Brandon stops and looks back at Computer. Computer: I advise you to not get infected. Not only would it affect your overall health and your ability to perform your usual heroics but I would find it very discomforting to lose you to it. Brandon: Are you- trying to say you'll miss me? Computer: I was just advising a warning, Brandon. Just- be careful, is all I am asking of you. Brandon: Always am, Computer. Brandon then leaves the lab. Computer: But I find that statement to be incredibly false due to correlated data... At the Med-Corp facility, Brandon approaches from the back, looking around with caution. The perimeter is fenced off but Brandon manages to look through the fence, seeing two guards on patrol; they're armed with some kind of advanced-looking weaponry. Brandon, noticing: Seems a little too high tech for a medical facility. What kind of place is this? Groaning noises are then heard. Brandon turns his head and keeps his head down, as a few infected citizens make their way over. They look around, as if searching for another person to convert. Brandon leans closer to the bush he just found himself hiding behind and observes as the infected move closer to the facility. The guards shout at them but they don't respond. After a brief moment, they fire their weapons, causing the bodies to drop to the ground. Brandon looks closer though, noticing small syringes sticking out of the infected citizens. The guards, who are armored from head to toe, leave the perimeter after opening the fence and drag the bodies inside. Brandon watches curiously but becomes alert as the fence starts to close. He then leaves from his hiding spot and sneaks past just as the fence closes behind him. He looks around the open area and makes his way over to the door where the guards had dragged the bodies through. Brandon then finds himself in a hallway leading to different parts of the facility. One of the doors has a sign next to it, reading Genetic Testing. Another door has another sign, which reads Chemical Disposal. Brandon, looking around, walking forwards: Something tells me this isn't anything like your average pharmacy. Brandon then turns the corner, unaware of the camera watching him. Elsewhere, a screen can be seen viewing Brandon turning the corner and walking down another hallway. Dr. Horan watches the screen with quite the interest before getting up and leaving the room. Back with Brandon, he keeps walking until he sees an open door at the end of the hall. He makes his way down there and peeks his head in, seeing an empty room with nothing in it but bodies of infected citizens and scientists. They appear motionless. Brandon: What could have done this? Brandon squats down next to a body and examines it. He then notices one of the veins on the bodies, flashing green for a brief instance. Brandon then reaches out with his hand but, before he can touch the infected person, the infected person, himself, flinches up and growls out. Brandon then falls back onto his butt and backs away as the infected person falls over, failing to get up, and crawls towards him. Brandon: AH! Brandon is then grabbed by the arms and lifted out the room by one of the guards. The other closes the door behind them. A pounding can then be heard at the door as the guard makes sure the door is secured. Brandon: Let go of me! Guard: You're welcome, you little snot. Guard 2: The heck were you doing in there, kid? Brandon: I was examining the bodies. What's your excuse? Dr. Horan, unseen: Quite the same as yours, I'm afraid. Brandon turns his head, seeing Horan approaching. Guard: Dr. Horan, you should keep back. This boy just entered the room, he could be infected. Dr. Horan: Did they touch him? Guard 2: It was... unclear, sir. Dr. Horan: Well, then we wait. If he turns, throw him in there. But I have a theory that they didn't touch him and we'll be just fine. And if my theory pans out, we could use the extra help. Brandon: You want my help? I'm just a kid. Dr. Horan: A kid who was capable of breaking into a highly-capable facility and went straight to the source to examine it, probably in hopes of creating a cure of some kind. Brandon nods hesitantly. Brandon: What do you know about the disease? Dr. Horan: It's worse than you could possibly imagine. Of course, this is all highly confidential but seeing as we're probably the last resort and Humanity's only chance at stopping this- getting a violation for breaking the rules is the least of my concerns. Dr. Gallomore, a fellow scientist, decided to create the ultimate cure to every disease known to man which was by creating a disease of his own making, but nothing as simple as a common flu or a virus. No. He created a monster in the process. A genetic entity that able to evolve itself, to literally rewrite Human DNA and spread itself through touch. The overran the entire facility within the hour. We just about managed to put it in lock down but, at least, one strain had gotten got into the world. I assume someone infected got out just before the lock down activated. The poor sap probably thought they could save themselves or, worse, they didn't even know they had it. Brandon: So the disease... is still here? Dr. Horan: Yes. It also absorbed one of my colleagues, Dr. Coleman. I got out of there as soon as I could but I saw a glimpse as the disease began to manifest from a near invisible structure to this-this thing. (rubs his face) (lets out a sigh) Brandon: I'm sorry about your co-worker but if he's the source of the disease we have to shut him down. Maybe that'll save him in the process. Dr. Horan: Yes. I suppose that is always a possibility. (checks watch) Alright, it's been quite enough time, hasn't it? I think we can be safe to say that this boy is not infected. Guard: I don't know, doc. You did say the disease evolves. Dr. Horan: Within reason. You're under my orders now so, please, let him go. I need as much assistance as I can. The guard turns the other who gives him a defeated expression. The guard then releases Brandon who rubs his arms. Brandon turns and looks at Dr. Horan. Brandon: Well, I'm gonna need a sample and apparently a sample of one of the infected. I guess you already have those judging my the crazy facility and the room full of zombies. Dr. Horan: Not zombies, infected individuals. Somehow the disease has managed to manifest itself within a person, controlling their nervous system and their cognitive functions. I've never seen anything like this. A structure like this is just impossible to understand. Brandon: Yeah, I guess something like that could only be understood by the person who made it. Dr. Horan: A good point, indeed. I suppose we could always ask him. Brandon: Wait what? Dr. Horan and Brandon enter one of the labs and see Dr. Gallomore typing at a computer. Dr. Horan: How goes the progress? Dr. Gallomore: Still nothing, just like five minutes ago. (looks) Who's the kid? Dr. Horan: Our new assistant. Dr. Gallomore: Gee, if I knew our standards were this low, I would have built the disease earlier. Dr. Horan: This isn't something to joke around with, Gallomore! This disease of yours has claimed the lives of our co-workers, possibly their families, not the mention the families that are beyond the two of us. Dr. Gallomore: I get it! Okay? I messed up. Why else do you think I'm helping you? Dr. Horan: Probably to save your own life. Tranquilizers aren't the only weapons the guards carry. Brandon: So, you're Dr. Gallomore? Dr. Gallomore: Let me guess, you're a fan. Brandon: Hardly. How could you design something so... reckless and life-threatening? This isn't how science is meant to be done. Dr. Gallomore: The disease wasn't meant to threaten lives, it was meant to save lives. Imagine getting sick and going to the hospital for a cure. A-And it turns out they don't have one or you couldn't afford it. What are you going to do? Sit there and live with it? This thing could adapt to every disease known to man. Once it's inserted within a patient, it would merge with their DNA and rewrite it so that they could become immune to the disease. The ultimate disease becomes the ultimate cure. However, due to a slight miscalculation- Dr. Horan: Slight? Dr. Gallomore: Yes, slight. Instead of keeping the genetic template in line, the disease is... overwriting it. It controls the patient rather than putting their own immune system behind the wheel, so to speak. Brandon: So how do we stop it? Gallomore is silent. Brandon: Come on, you designed the thing. You should know how to turn it off. Dr. Gallomore: It's not that simple, kid. The disease has evolved beyond it's original design. And it's going to keep evolving. Pretty soon, it'll learn how to go air-borne and then it's game over for everyone. Brandon: Okay. That's not good. Dr. Gallmore: Like I said, this is pointless. Brandon looks around the lab, then sees a screen showing the structure of the disease. He walks over to it. Brandon: What's this? Dr. Horan: That's a digital representation of the disease. I hoped we could use it to better our understanding of it but- Brandon: You might be onto something there, Dr. Horan. (points at a certain component of the disease) I recognize this. It looks like alien DNA samples. Dr. Horan: How do you- nevermind, I suppose that's not important right now. Brandon: Thanks but what is important is how alien DNA got mixed up in this thing. Both Brandon and Horan turn to Gallomore. Dr. Gallomore: Alright, you got me! I found it, okay? I was taking a walk, found some samples and decided it could change everything. Dr. Horan: Well, you were right about one thing. The alien DNA must be what's causing it to evolve so rapidly and be able to control its victims like this. Brandon: So that's the part we attack then. Without the alien DNA, the disease will just fall apart, right? Dr. Horan: I suppose that's one theory. But it's not like we have many other options. If we're going to do this, I suggest we test this within a safe environment. Brandon: What did you have in mind? Dr. Horan: Here at Med-Corp, we have the most top-of-the-line equipment for analyzing and treating illnesses as well as developing medications and various treatments. Sometimes that means seeing the problem right in front of us rather than under a microscope. Gallomore? Gallomore mutters something under his breath as he turns to the computer and types something. A sequence then activates with various sensors rotating and aligning towards the center of the room. A light-blue laser then fires from the sensors until they form some kind of holographic diagram of the disease. Brandon: Whoa... Holograms. Cool! Dr. Horan, smiles: Yes, it is cool, isn't it? With this diagram, we should be able to map out a weak point within the disease as well as further analyze several of its main components in order to isolate an antidote. That's the easy part, I'm afraid. Dr. Gallomore: The hard part is going to be getting this thing into the disease without getting infected like the others. Brandon: Don't worry about that. I think I have an idea. One of the guards then rushes in. Guard: We've got some trouble, doc. The door couldn't hold- looks like the infected got out and are heading right this way. The other guard is handling it as best as he can but we don't have much time here. Brandon: Get started on the antidote. We'll hold them off! Dr. Gallomore: You? Don't make me laugh, kid. Dr. Horan: I would be inclined to agree with Dr. Gallomore but you know more than you let on, so I trust that you know what you're doing. I only ask- are you sure you want to do it? Brandon: Someone has to make sure you two make the antidote and something tells me the guards won't be able to keep the infected away for too long. Dr. Horan: Very well, just try to get back to us- we still require that idea you had when the antidote is ready. Brandon: Yeah, sure. Brandon then dashes out of the lab and sees the two guards firing tranq-darts at the infected who are approaching. However the darts only seem to slow them down now as oppose to shutting them down. Brandon watches in surprise but squints as he seems to notice something. While a good number of infected are still approaching them, the rest seem to break off and go in a different direction, down another hallway; the hallway is labeled with a sign pointed in the direction the infected are going which reads "Development Laboratories". The second guard stands his ground, continuing to fire at the infected while the initial guard steps back, firing. Guard: You need to get out of there, there's too many of them! Guard 2: No, I can get one. I have to get one. Guard: Pull out! Now! The second guard keeps firing but begins to realize that his efforts are being wasted. He then turns back but trips over as the infected start to grab his by the legs. He tries to shake away but there are already too many infected citizens surrounding him. They soon begin to pile up on him, muffling his yells until there's no sound left. Both Brandon and the guard watch, slightly horrified at what just occurred. The infected soon begin to rise off of the guard until he, himself, stands there. He looks at Brandon and the Guard with a blank look. Guard: Hey... are you alright? The second guard remains silent. Brandon: I don't think the second guard is home right now... The second guard looks around, his head moving around in a strange way. He obviously looks infected but acts different from the rest. Guard 2, infected: Gallomore. Horan. Guard: What about them? Guard 2, infected: Bring them to me and I will let you go. Guard: That's not happening. Come on, man, snap out of it. I know you're still in there. Guard 2, infected: Your colleague is no longer here. It is only me. It will only be me. Brandon: And who are you? Guard 2, infected: I am the cure. The cure to life, itself. Soon, everything will become... me. Brandon: And Coco says I have an ego problem. Guard, approaching the second guard: Alright, that's enough. I don't know what's gotten into you but this isn't what you were trained for, man! Snap out of it! You're a guard for Med-Corp! Remember that, man! Remember that! Guard 2, infected: (groans) There is no guard, only disease. The second guard reaches out and grabs the guard's neck, hoisting him into the air. His touch seem to burn through the guard's protective armor, causing him to become infected. The second guard drops him and the guard turns around, standing next to the other one. Guards, in unison, infected: Bring me Gallomore and Horan, young one. Brandon: I know what you are. I know what he used to make you. Alien DNA. That somehow mutated this crazy hybrid disease into a living thing that wants to consume everything. Guards, in unison, infected: Clever but you can not save yourself. Soon, I will be everywhere. Brandon: Yeah, well, let's focus on keeping you right here. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and smacks down the face plate. He transforms into Freezefire. Guards, in unison, infected: It seems I'm not the only one with alien DNA in my system. Freezefire: Yeah, but you know it looks cooler on me. Guards, in unison, infected: You will join me! The guards spew out a dark green fluid from their now wide open mouths, which make their jaws looks dislocated. The fluid splashes over Freezefire who only looks at himself in disgust. Freezefire: YUCK! Dude, this is gross! Guards, in unison, surprised, infected: You- you're immune to my infection! Freezefire: I guess we shopped at the same place when it came to getting alien DNA. Now that I think about it, the place where the DNA rod hit was covered in radiation and alien samples. If one dummy can get his hands on it, another one couldn't be too far around the corner. Freezefire then increases his heat, evaporating the fluid off of him. Guards, in unison, infected: Even if you have the power to overcome these bodies, you would not harm them. They are too valuable to you. But, if you did, it still would not stop me. I am everywhere. Freezefire: Yeah, I won't hurt the people but you- you're about to get your butt whopped, you sick freak. Once I find you and once the antidote is ready, you're done. But for now- Freezefire extends his arms out and shoots out an ice blast from her hands, freezing the infected before him. Freezefire: You're froz-one. Heh, get it? No? (sigh) I better check in on those scientists, maybe they have an antidote ready by now. Freezefire heads back towards the lab, leaving the infected citizens frozen in place. In the lab, the two doctors can be seen huddled around a device. Freezefire then enters the room, catching their attention. Dr. Gallomore: W-What is that thing? Freezefire: Relax, I'm here to help. Some kid said you had antidote for this alien disease. Dr. Horan: Yes, I suppose you must be what he had in mind. Do you think you'll be able to reach the disease? Freezefire: So far it hasn't been able to reach me so I'm guessing yeah- I'll be able to. Dr. Horan: Well, then here- Horan stops the machine and removes a vial from the central chamber. He hands the vial to Freezefire who holds it carefully in his hands. Dr. Horan: That's the antidote. You only have one shot at this. The fate of Humanity rests his own hand. Freezefire looks at the vial with a look of surprise then turns back to Horan and gives him a determined look. Freezefire: You can count on me, Doctor. Freezefire then leaves the lab. Horan smiles weakly to himself while Gallomore looks at the door with a look of contempt. Back with Freezefire, he can be seen rushing down the halls. He then turns the corner, seeing a double door at the end of the hall. Freezefire: Development Laboratories, huh? This has to be where the disease was manufactured. Freezefire holds the vial firmly in one hand and blasts the doors open with a fireball, thrown from his other hand. The door then fly off and land on the floor ahead. Freezefire then rushes in and stops, looking surprised. Freezefire: Whoa... Before him is a pink humanoid-like figure with string-like appendages attached to the walls around it. The figure hangs over a destroyed processor and its eyes focus on Freezefire as he enters the room. The Disease: You've come to face me in person, I see. Freezefire: Kinda wish I hadn't, now. You might want to consider changing your profile picture, I'm sure that'll save people a whole bunch of trouble. The Disease: Enough words. Talking didn't help Horan and Gallomore before and it certainly won't help you now. Freezefire: Look, I know what happened to you. It was a freak lab accident like in the comic books. But deep under all that sickness, you're still you, Dr. Coleman. The Disease: Dr. Coleman is no more. While he has brought me knowledge and consciousness, he has failed to remain strong enough to take control. I overpowered him, just like I overpowered this entire facility and just like I will overpower this entire world and everyting beyond. I will evolve into the ultimate cure and bring the end to all life in the universe. Freezefire: Not if I don't stop you first. Freezefire reveals the antidote, causing the disease to shriek out. Freezefire: You like that? The Disease: No! It is too soon. You left me no other choice then. I must evolve now and spread myself as much as possible. The disease begins to manifest itself into a larger being. Freezefire loses his confidence as the disease becomes bigger, breaking the room around it. Rubble then crashes down around Freezefire. He tries to move out of the way but a large piece of debris falls onto his back, causing him to drop the antidote. Freezefire: NO! Freezefire places his hands against the floor, sending out a wave of ice which crystalize around the antidote, catching it before it hits the ground. The antidote now rests in a stand made from ice. Freezefire then struggles to move out from underneath the rubble. The place shakes suddenly, catching his attention. Freezefire turns and sees the disease hovering above the lab, looking down at him. Rather than a humanoid, the disease now looks like a large, pink blob with small eyes at its front and slimy, stretchy tendrils flailing behind it. The Omnitrix symbol then beeps and flashes red. Freezefire: Oh no! Not now! Freezefire transforms back into Brandon within a red flash. Brandon then manages to crawl out from underneath the rubble. The Disease: The doctor's assistant is a child and you are also a child of the alien DNA. Once I assimilate you into my system, I will use your abilities to spread our virus across the worlds we come across. Brandon's eyes shift from the disease to the antidote. He then looks back and makes a break for it. The disease shoots out a concentrated tendril, with veins and such, right for Brandon. Brandon leaps ahead, slides across the icy floor and reaches out for the vial with his left arm. Brandon grabs the vial but the tendril wraps around his wrist. Brandon, surprised: NO! The Disease: Yes... The Omnitrix then seems to activate, sparking up. A flash of green is then released from the Omnitrix, affecting the disease. Its tendril is now slightly burnt and its veins has whitened as well. The Disease, reeling its tendril back up: GARGH! You will not stop me this time, child! The disease then flies off through the now open roof, leaving Brandon on the ground. He holds his wrist and looks down at the Omnitrix which is no longer red but now green. Brandon: Huh, that was... weird. And look, it's already recharged. He activates the Omnitrix and the hourglass turns into a diamond shape, showing the silhoutte of a new alien. Brandon: Another alien? No time to think about this one. I have to stop that disease before it gets any further. Brandon smacks down the face plate and transforms into another new alien, Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: Whoa, this guy is... different. What does he even do? Cannonbolt looks up, seeing the disease get further away. Cannonbolt: Whatever it is, I gotta do it quick before that thing gets away! Cannonbolt reaches for the vial but finds it difficult. Cannonbolt: Oh you have got to be kidding me! Come on, just- just reach already! Hrh! Hrrh! Cannonbolt continues reaching for the vial, basically tilting towards, until he loses his balances and falls straight for it. He looks surprised, with his yellow eyes wide open. Cannonbolt then brings his arms in, almost as a reflex. His body, follows the motion and begins to curve inwards. Within the instant, Cannonbolt warps around the vial, forming into a sphere. Cannonbolt: Whoa! I'm a ball alien! Alright, that's doesn't sound as cool. I'll just have Coco name this one but right now, I need to stop the disease from infecting the entire city and everything else. Cannonbolt starts to roll forwards uneasily but, as he continues, smashing through a wall as he chases after the flying disease, he gets better at it. Cannonbolt continues speeding forwards which the disease seems to notice. It shoots out from more vein-covered tendrils from behind to attack Cannonbolt. He maneuvers around them without much difficulty. The Disease: You can not stop me. Cannonbolt: You just need to roll with it, man! Cannonbolt rolls up one of the disease's tendrils. He increases in speed. The disease then whips its tendril around, causing Cannonbolt to fly up into the air. He unravels, the antidote escaping from his large hands. He struggles to keep it a grip on it as it hops from one hand to another. He finally manages to get a grip on the antidote. Cannonbolt: GOTCHA! He then pushes forward, falling through the air. The Disease: You are already too late, child. I am evolving beyond your comprehension. The antidote will only affected my most vulnerable parts which remain out of your reach. Cannonbolt: Yeah, for now. The Disease: What?! Cannonbolt rolls up into a ball and smashes right past the diseases' tendrils. It then smashes through the surrounding blob-like exterior of the disease. The inside looks slimy with organ-like parts within it. Cannonbolt with unravels and swishes through the insides of the disease. He then readies the antidote and jams it right into the disease's major organ. The disease yells out, as if in pain, as its veins begin to whiten. This spreads throughout its entire body. Soon the disease explodes in the air with a figure falling from the center of the explosion. Cannonbolt falls, with his back facing the ground. He then crashes into a truck, with his back armor protecting him from the fall. Cannonbolt, dazed: Ugh... Ow. Around the city, the infected start to grab their heads and roar out in pain. The infected parts of their bodies then begin to diminish until they are gone completely, leaving the people cured. Dr. Horan looks at a screen, which views security footage for the perimeter of the building. The infected surrounding the building now become cured. Dr. Horan: Incredible... He did it. The kid actually did it. They're cured. We're- We're saved! Horan turns around but sees Gallomore pointing one of the tranquilizer guns at him. Dr. Horan: Wha- What are you doing? Dr. Gallomore: Sorry, Horan, but we all knew this was going to go this way. With you out of commission, my project can finally resume and I can make the refinements I need to make in order to get my disease up and running again. Dr. Horan: You never learned. We just avoided the extinction of the Human race and you want to try your luck again? Dr. Gallomore: Luck had nothing to do with it, Horan. I'm telling you once I fix this- everything will be fine. But first... (aims gun higher at him) I need to fix you. Gallomore is then knocked forward by Cannonbolt in his sphere form. Gallomore tries to get up and reach for his tranquilizer gun but Horan steps on it. Gallomore looks up at him and smiles sheepishly. Dr. Gallomore: Come on, let's talk about this. Dr. Horan: I think it's about time Med-Corp signed your termination papers, Gallomore. A red flash then flashes behind them. Horan shields his eyes then looks ahead, seeing Brandon in the door way. Dr. Horan: What- where did your alien acquaintance go? Brandon: He uh- had to go, his planet needed him. Dr. Horan: Aliens... I'd be interesting to learn more about their biological behaviors, see how we could implement that type of DNA into modern-day medication but- after today- alien DNA is the last thing I would like to deal with. At least, until we can handle it in a better way. Brandon: I couldn't agree more. (smirks) Later, Med-Corp scientists can be seen collecting samples of the inactivate disease in glass containers and bringing them back to the facility. A good few containers are placed in a lab with the head scientist there, distracted by examining charts. In one of the containers, the disease sample begins to move the container back and forth until it tips over. The lid then comes off with the sample sloping out, leaving no trace behind within the container. Credits Characters *Brandon *Dr. Horan (First Appearance) *Med-Corp Guards (First Appearance) *Med-Corp Scientists (First Appearance) *Citizens Villains *Dr. Coleman/The Disease (First Appearance) *Dr. Gallomore (First Apperance) *Infected Citizens (First Appearance) (Cured) Aliens Used *Ro-Warasaur *Freezefire *Cannonbolt Trivia *In the original version of the episode, Four Arms was used rather than Ro-Warasaur. *The rebooted version of this episode had changed plenty of elements of the original as to become more grounded and understandable. In the original version of the episode, Brandon had taken one of the infected to the lab (or possibly a different lab altogether) and ran a scan that was able to construct an entire dimension within the digital realm based on the disease infecting him. Brandon would then transport himself within this dimension and battle the disease head-on. He would then bring the digital version of the disease into reality and destroy it, which would apparently save everyone infected. The rebooted version removes the digital dimension concept but does implement it slightly within the plot; battling the disease happens in reality and requires the combined efforts of both medical science and alien heroes. *Based on a brief mention, this episode is connected to the previous one. *This is the first reboot episode to not feature Coco. He is, however, mentioned a couple of times. **He could have been involved in the plot as one of the infected or slowly becoming infected, giving Brandon more of a reason to create the antidote, but this was cut from the episode. Coco wasn't added to the episode to play off from what happened in the previous one and to resemble more like the Coco-less episodes from the Original Series, such as this one. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 2 Category:User:Brandon 10